The Legend of the Grey Knights
by Preist69
Summary: The Grey Knights have another mission, but not a mission they might come back from.


Prologue

Velious, a dangerous planet in which the Lord Commander of the Star Fleet Space Marines has been captured by the unpredictable Chaos Space Marines and their demon armies. The Lord Commander had in his protection, the map of the planet Dacrathion. Dacrathion being the birthplace of the Chaos Space Marines. After the news had reached the Emperor, he had sent the Grey Knights (Grey Knights are a special task force that specializes in fighting demons and Chaos Space Marines) to retake the the map and also to save the Lord Commander and his group of 15 men. The Grey Knights only had a team of 7 in which was big enough to take down an army of demons. The grey Knights are on their way to Velious, but what they don't know is what is on this planet.

End Of Prologue

"Commander we are in the orbit of the planet Velious" said the Second in Command aka BloodBorne. "Good, we shall land in approximately 2 minutes" replied Commander aka Bringer. The ship locates a spot to land and slowly lowers. All of a sudden there was an explosion and the ship was descending, fast. Bringer yelled "Navigator do you have control?!" there was no response. Bringer ran to the brig and saw that the navigator had been shot in the head. "Everyone jump!"...

"Egh!, where am I?" asked Scout. "We are on Velious but at a huge cost, we only have 4 men, Heavy, BloodBorne, you and I. The rest was killed and their bodies were taken." Said Bringer. "Why would they take their bodies and leave us alive?" said Heavy. "I don't know." replied Bringer. "They knew we were coming." said Scout, "But how?" replied Heavy. "There can't of been a mole because the orders had came direct from the Emperor." Exclaimed BloodBorne. "We must move, because who ever had shot us down are probably going to come back for us. Grab what you can, we leave in 10 minutes." Exclaimed Bringer.

"Scout, go ahead and see if there are any chaos around, we shall wait until you come back." said Bringer. Bloodborne hears a gunshot, and looks through his helmet which had binoculars. He see's nothing and turns around to attends to salvaging what they can. BloodBorne hears it again. "Bringer are you hearing this?" said Bloodborne. "Yes I am" replied Bringer. A bullet zooms past Bringers ear. "Get Cover!" Bringer Shouts. They see Scout running to their direction, and follows only one Chaos Space Marine. Bloodborne aims his weapon and fires, the Chaos Space Marine fell to the ground with a hole in his head. "What did you see?" Said Bringer. Scout gains his breath back, "There were thousands of them hundreds and thousands of them." "Who are them?" asked Bloodborne. "Tyranids!" replied Scout…. "The Chaos Space Marine was running away as I was." said Scout. The Grey Knights were lead into a trap, by who? They don't know. "If there are Tyranids here, is The Lord Commander here as well?" asked Heavy. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we are going to be killed if we stay here, wait… why was there a Chaos Space Marine following you?" Asked Bloodborne. Scout Replied "There were dead Chaos Space Marines there as well. It seemed he was the last one."

"Shit!" Yelled Heavy. "Brothers today we die, but we don't just die, we will rise again with the help of the Emperor." Yelled Bringer. The group made a circle and prayed, "Emperor grant us the power to destroy our enemies and crush our foes, Emperor give us the afterlife that we deserve. Emperor for you we will do anything!" Yelled everyone.

The Grey Knights started the assault with hand to hand combat, Bringer leading the group into the horde of Tyranids, to find nothing. "What is this, where are the Tyranids Scout?" Yelled Bringer. Scout replied "They were here just a second ago." The ground started to collapse, " To Cover!" Yelled Bringer. Within Seconds they were surrounded by Tyranids. The Grey Knights unaware of what happened Heavy and Scout were Stabbed in the back by the Tyranids Claws causing their intestines to show to Bloodborne and Bringer. Both BloodBorne and Bringer are full of Rage and start hacking at the Tyranids, causing their green slime of blood to splash of their body armour. Out numbered, BloodBorne and Bringer went back to back killing Tyranids one by one. But out of no where a mother Tyranid came crashing through, pushing both Bloodborne and Bringer to the Floor. With the mother walking towards Bringer, Bloodborne leaped off the floor and shoved his sword through the head of the beast exposing her belly which inside had baby Tyranids. The baby Tyranids jumped out of the belly and started hacking at Bloodborne's face ripping it into hundreds of pieces. Bringer wakes to the site of his brother been torn apart from Tyranids. Bringer gets to his feet and kills the baby Tyranids protecting his brother. Bringer Yells "You F #kers stole my brother." With rage, Bringer stabs and hacks at as many Tyranids as he could, making his amour look green. Bringer see's three more mothers coming his way. He grabs 5 grandes and puts them in his wounds and charges at the mother Tyranids. He pulls the triggers, killing all three mothers and any Tyranids around him. Ending his life, to be able to enter the afterlife.

The End.


End file.
